


In The Name Of Being Honest

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: What if Hans is to be executed publicly in Arendelle as per Queen Elsa's request just to spite him with all of their past mistakes?
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Kudos: 20





	In The Name Of Being Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Helsaweek 2020 Day 6 Entry

Elsa can still hear his cry to this very day.

She continued to stare down from her study's balcony, feeling the soft marble against her fingertips. She decided to practice not wearing her gloves ever since that day happened.

Elsa hated him so much, after everything he did to her. She hated him so much that she can't even bring herself to forget about him.

It happened just a month ago, after the Great Thaw. Hans was supposed to be sent back to the Southern Isles, but then the ship had some small issues, so Hans was sent to the same dungeon that he trapped her in when Elsa told him that she can't control her powers.

She visited him to the dungeons, expecting for the best and preparing for the worst.

"So you came," Hans had said with pure disgust dripping from his voice, as Elsa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"How are you enjoying yourself today, Prince Hans?" Elsa scoffed, as Hans laughed at her, making her glare at him. "Oh, I am enjoying my temporary dungeon pretty well, your Majesty."

This is why she hates talking to him. Just looking at his face makes her want to choke herself. "If I may ask, what brings you here to visit your former fiancé? Or better yet, your former soon-to-be husband?"

Elsa widened her eyes at him, the nerve of him to mention that. "How dare," Elsa responded with a scoff, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. Hans only smirked at her, as he knew that he was getting under her skin. Just like he did six years ago.

"Well, I'm not wrong, aren't I?"

"What the hell is your problem, Hans?"

"Oh, so we're going by a first name basis, now?" As soon as he said these words, Elsa brought her hand towards him, as she sent a sharp piece of ice as a warning shot. Hans flinched as it barely missed his face, as his smirk turned into a serious expression.

The reason why she visited him is to get back at him. Not for him to continually anger her with his words, oh no. She has a plan tucked safely under her face, because she knows he likes to be the one in control of the situation. That blinds him from the intentions of the one talking to him.

Hans turned his head towards the sharp ice that was sent towards him, before Hans brought back his attention towards Elsa. "It seems like her Majesty still can't control her powers, can you Elsa?" He taunted, as she tried her best to stop herself from killing him off at that moment.

And she hates how he can freely call her by her first name, but this is all part of her plan. Elsa looked at him with an innocent smile, making Hans raise an eyebrow. 

"You're here because you want something, don't you?" Hans finally asked her. So the former Prince is not so dumb aftetall. She hated the fact that she knew him well, even before everything that had happened.

Elsa shrugged simply, giving him a smirk. "I don't want anything from you, Hans," Elsa started, making him smirk. "Even myself?" Hans teased, giving her a suggestive look, making her roll her eyes at him. 

"It's far more, simpler than that, truly," she continued, making Hans raise an eyebrow at her. "Simple? You? Well, I don't seem to get your point." Ah, him and his lies. Can't he see that she's not that stupid to believe his words anymore?

"Why don't you believe me, Prince Hans? I'm sure you don't want to go back to your home kingdom," Elsa said softly, as his expression changed once again. Ah yes, for every time he is doing that face in front of her, his mask slips away for a small moment. Just as easily as he can do to her.

"Knowing how your father and your 12 big brothers would hurt you, isn't that what you always wanted? To run away from them?" Elsa challenged him, his expression remained the same as he looked at her. Elsa smirked at him, knowing that she had succesfully got herself under his skin. 

She hates to admit it, but she likes playing his games. At first, he always won, but she wanted to get back at him. "Yes, at first," Hans replied after a while, making Elsa raise an eyebrow at him.

"Isn't that the whole point of our betrothal? To get away from your family?"

"You know very well that it has always been that reason," he finally said with a heavy sigh, looking at the floor below them. Elsa's gaze softened, her heart filled with a familiar sensation as she looked at him.

No, she thought. She has to stick to her original intent. She has to continue hating him. She has to, for the sake of herself. For better, or for worse.

"Hans," she called out for him softly, as he looked up at her. Pained. Elsa took a deep breath, looking directly at his green eyes. "What have you done to yourself? Why did you do it?"

• • •

She felt bad for letting him stay at the dungeons after that, he was so glad that she cancelled his departure back to the Southern Isles. Hans even tells her guards to give his thanks to her Majesty when they brought him food.

The Captain Guard was very fascinated at he Majesty's orders. Even when he tried to talk to her about it. 

"The convict was successfully checked on, your Majesty," he'd report to her, as Elsa simply nodded in response. The Captain Guard wasn't leaving, she thought, and so she turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Pardon me for wandering your Majesty, but does the convict know that his execution is tomorrow?" Her Captain Guard asked her, as Elsa froze in her spot. Not because of her powers. She looked at him, and for a moment her Captain Guard had been afraid for he felt like he was invading a sensitive topic.

"Oh, my humblest apologies, your-"

"Prince Hans doesn't know," Elsa said, cutting off her Captain Guard's apology. He still looked at her, confused. "He told your guards to thank you again, your Majesty. Does he desperately want to die?" 

Elsa took a deep breath, turning away from her Captain Guard. "It's not that. I just didn't tell him the true reason why he's staying here." Elsa looked behind at her Captain Guard, a shocked expression on his face.

"What do you even tell him, your Majesty?"

"He only knows that the only reason I'm keeping him here is because he thinks I'm helping him escape his family, and not to be..." Elsa trailed off, closing her eyes before sighing heavily.

Her Captain Guard nodded solemnly, looking at Elsa sadly. "I understand where you are coming from, your Majesty." And with that, he left her study, leaving her in complete silence.

• • •

The guards arrive at Hans's dungeon, as Hans stood up from his makeshift bed. He looked at them with a warm smile, as he expected to receive his food for today. 

Strangely enough, there's too many guards standing outside his dungeon than usual. Hans raised an eyebrow. Something's up. "Wait, what's going on?" Hans asked them, as three guards entered his dungeon without warning, as Hans tried to get out of their grip, but he's outnumbered.

"What, what's going on!? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!?" Hans asked frantically, as he felt his hands being placed behind him. His wrist are being held together by chains as they dragged him out of his cell, while Hans pestered them with his questions that they ignored. 

They continued dragging him to the castle's grounds, where Hans was surpried when he saw lots of people gathering around the grounds. He raised his eyebrow, looking at the crowd in confusion. 

Hans then turned his head to the side, only to see a big man in an all black clothing with a huge axe, and he shivered. That's an executioner. 

"What?" He asked to himself, staring at the executioner, as he let the guards drag him towards the center of the castle grounds. He wants to try and free himself, but his body is not functioning at the sight of the executioner. Is this all a bad dream? 

If so, he wishes to wake up right now. 

He was standing in front of the front doors of the castle, as Elsa stood there with a blank expression on her face, with her hands clasped in front of her icy blue dress. He was so confused, what was going on?

"Why am I here, your Majesty?" Hans asked without thinking twice, as the crowd started to gossip and murmur to themselves. He was looking at her straight in the eye, but Elsa remained calm.

She knows how he hates it when he can't read someone clearly. 

"Jackson," Elsa whispered silently, looking at her Captain Guard as he nodded before clearing his throat.

"Ahem, under the law of Arendelle, anyone of who commits treason against the crown shall be punished through execution. And her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, has decided that you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, shall be executed publicly."

"What!?" Hans asked out loud, struggling on the hands of the three guards that held him in place against his will. Elsa just looked at Hans struggling, silencing the countless thoughts running inside her head if she wants this to be over with.

Hans however, is glaring at Elsa with intense fire in his eyes. "You said you're keeping me here because you wanted to help me!" Elsa took a step forwards, looking down at Hans with all the courage that she can muster out of her. 

"The law is law, Hans. You are a prince, you should've known better." And with that, the three guards forced Hans on his knees, kicking and punching him if necessary. Elsa waved her hands towards Hans, sending him ice that wrapped around his lower body to prevent him from escaping.

After all the pain, Hans glared at Elsa angrily. Not knowing the wrong he did towards her, her sister, and Arendelle. They both have been blinded with their own anger, that she saw how all of this would only make things worse.

The executioner stood behind Hans, gripping his axe beside him. "Any last words, you criminal?" The executioner asked him groggily, as Hans looked at Elsa with all the hatred he has for her. The pitiful Queen started to escape this scene, pushing through the big doors that leads inside the castle.

"HEY ELSA!" Hans shouted without shame, as the crowd collectively gasped. Elsa stopped in her tracks, looking back at Hans.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU KILL ME!" He shouted, before the executioner brought down his axe towards Hans.


End file.
